


Camboy

by midinuo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hardcore, One Shot, sex addict
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midinuo/pseuds/midinuo





	Camboy

他关了淋浴头，勉强擦干净身子。一双腿仍然虚弱地打着颤，后穴已暂时无法合拢了。

居然射了那么多进去…他摸着自己重新平坦下来的小腹，脸颊微红。

他就这么莫名其妙地跟自己十多年的好哥们上床了，还是跟三个…

一回想到方才昏天黑地的疯狂画面，自己主动大张着腿被一上一下的硕大阳根猛烈操干着，想到自己坐在男人巨根上腰都快扭错位的放荡模样，被干得浪叫不断，宋旻浩就觉得脸上的羞耻都快滴出血来。

往后该怎么面对他们啊！宋旻浩捂住眼，崩溃地想着。

不过没想到一直保持纯洁革命友谊的几个基友对自己还有那个意思。想到这里还有点小得意。虽然是自己主动勾引的。

唉，还真是耐不了寂寞啊。男友才去外地一个星期而已。

可是当基友A洗完澡只穿了个子弹头内裤出来，勾勒着他那大得异常的阴茎，宋旻浩就忍不住喉咙发干，骚穴发痒。禁欲一礼拜换来的是他一点即燃的渴望，他好想用自己骚痒的小穴含住那根粗大的肉茎，并被又深又狠地顶到花心最深处。

基友A直了二十几年，也败在了这小浪蹄子的风骚媚穴里。虽说试图欲拒，美人投怀送抱岂有不做的道理。后来的两位虽是被满室春色惊掉了下巴，也没耐住原始的渴望加入了进来。

结束时室内一片诡异的尴尬，三位都心照不宣似的，一言不发地陆续离开了。只剩宋旻浩一人给自己清理身体。清理的触碰不小心又带来了那股销魂入骨的滋味，让他差点忍不住用手自我抚慰。可他也清楚自己薄弱的体能，前不久才被操射了好几次，再射就要晕了。

可是好想…越想后面的空虚感越重。好想被贯穿，想被狠狠疼爱，被粗鲁对待，越残暴越好。

宋旻浩拿来相机，缓缓坐了下来，大开着腿，一只手摸入私处手指抠出几道淫丝，另一只手举着相机调整好位置，刚好能拍到插入一根手指的殷红骚穴，细长的天鹅颈抻直了，上至微微张开的红艳小口，粉嫩的舌尖还泛着水光。

他咔擦了几声，挑出一张最浪荡的角度，又用软件虚化了身上的红痕，才传到手机里给男友发过去。

对方很快回了个问号给他。

又一行字连着酒店定位一同发送了过去。【哥哥，呜呜…这里合不拢了，怎么办】

他男友是知道自家媳妇有多骚的，分开这么久肯定自慰好多次了吧。倒也不埋怨，反而语气宠溺得出水。  
【我马上过来，乖乖等我。】

宋旻浩有些惊讶，这么早就回来了？不是去俩礼拜吗？不过等他再发信息确认时，对方已经下线了。

开玩笑的吧。宋旻浩瞪着镜子里自己一身的情爱痕迹，有些后怕。

抚摸着自己光裸皮肤上深深浅浅的红紫，一小时前的疯狂淫乱又铺天盖地卷入他脑海。他强忍住自行抚慰的欲望，曲着身子做着模拟性交的动作，想借同样的起伏缓解一下内心的燥热。

谁知越扭越热。自己怎么会生得这么淫荡啊？明明才被三个男人同时和轮流抽插了四个小时。只是这背德的快感竟如此强烈，宋旻浩生性喜欢刺激和新鲜感，背叛男友和三个别的男人的激情竟让他如此不可自拔，回味无穷。

果然一个男人无法满足他。即使是三个男人干得他腿都合不拢了，他还是疯狂渴望着被下一个男人填满。宋旻浩忍不住地开始摸自己，嘴里嘤嘤哼哼地发出甜腻的呻吟。

突然间腰间出现的炙热感让他惊讶地回头。真回来了？  
他刚一扭头就被后面的男人捏了下巴缠绵地深吻。他的腰柔得像蛇一般几乎完全扭转了过来，滴着丝丝唾液迷乱地吮吸着对方的舌头。

不是他的男友。虽然没看清脸，但气息完全不同。  
是个完完全全的陌生人。

男人细细地舔着那美味的小嘴，右手还握着他那软到不可思议的细腰，只感觉自己那处在快速地苏醒。

亲够了，便将大手探入宋旻浩露在外面的红殷殷的香穴，一看就是前不久才被男人操开过的样子。那张开的小洞几乎是一瞬间就把他吸住了。  
“你是谁……” 宋旻浩颤颤地出声。

男人抬眼一看就知道遇到高手了。下面的骚洞还吸着他手指牢牢不放，上面却散乱着发丝，巴掌大的小脸楚楚可怜一副快哭了的模样。

凎！男人就是吃这招！

“你发了定位让我来的不是吗？” 男人只用一丁点指头抠弄着那极度想要的小口，“还有你这里的照片。”

宋旻浩撑着身子，被抠私处抠得魂不守舍，迷乱地高昂着脖子。他迷迷糊糊地想自己发给的最近联系人，第一个窗口好像不是男友…  
那是谁呢？

他也无暇去想了，只那么一点指头的挑弄可是要了命了。不够，呜，想被…想被狠狠地插进去…什么都好。

“全身都是吻痕，之前跟几个男人做了？看来他们没有满足你啊，小骚货？” 男人生茧的指腹一下一下刮着宋旻浩被咬肿的乳尖，两粒原本粉嫩的小甜点经过几小时前的撕咬成了红色，充血挺立着让人心生蹂躏的残欲。

宋旻浩本来就身体敏感。上下都不尽兴，小骚穴痒得很，双乳也胀得很。男人只是蹭蹭刮刮实在难以排解他内心的渴望。宋旻浩抽搭搭地嘤咛不已，环过男人的脖子将自己的乳首往男人嘴边凑。

男人看他哭哭啼啼急得不行，伸出舌头舔上一口，再浅浅地吸着。宋旻浩软软的呜咽声听得他全身毛孔都酥了。他一抽一抽地说哥哥快一点，啊……啊……奶头好难受，帮帮我。

男人也忍不了地大力揉弄着他丰满的胸部，啃咬着他翘立的乳头吮吸滋滋有声。

“啊～啊～嗯～嗯～啊……啊………啊……” 宋旻浩不禁夹紧了腿儿，前面又湿了一点。  
他的乳头特别敏感，曾经还创纪录地纯靠乳头的快感射过，此时自己娇嫩的花蕊吸在陌生人嘴里，更是刺激翻倍。

男人把他的奶吸到愈发红肿饱满，他一直娇声呻吟着，微皱着眉头显得特别无辜，樱粉色的刘海湿哒哒地垂在两鬓，眼里却是春色潋滟妖媚入骨。

手摸入他湿漉漉的后穴，那粉红的媚肉凝着一片晶莹剔透的光泽，抚上去一手黏腻。  
“真是荡啊，都湿成这样了，是不是随便来个男的你都会张开腿求他干你啊？”

宋旻浩哼哼唧唧地扭着屁股，男人却故意不让他吸住手指，他想要想得崩溃。  
“坏哥哥，坏哥哥，好痒，好难受。”

他心满意足地被男人由两根手指进出着，他放荡地扭动着腰肢，媚眼如丝地勾着男人，好听地叫着床。男人盯着他的眼睛魂都快勾没了，一个人怎么会有骚媚和纯良两种气质。他用视线一遍一遍地勾勒着宋旻浩的脸蛋和身体，突然很想尝尝他私处的味道。

“嗯～”  
宋旻浩被舔得娇喘连连，把男人的脑袋往自己欲求不满的幽穴里挤，声音都叫嗲了。  
“深一点嘛，不够……哈唔………给我嘛”

男人被蛊惑得下体要爆炸，仍坏笑说：“骚狐狸，想要什么，说出来。”

“想要哥哥的舌头…把小骚穴舔烂！嘤啊～～哥哥好坏。”  
宋旻浩翘着屁股尖，一耸一耸地叫得昏天黑地，他大掰开自己丰满的两瓣，让男人的舌头冲入得更深。

“呜啊～”

肥厚的大舌头狠力地插进他流水的洞里，疯狂翻卷吮吸着翻出的媚肉，宋旻浩被插到高潮大叫出声，马眼不断泄出液体。紧实的大腿牢牢地锁住他的头，于是进入得更深。

灵蛇般的舌头在他的穴内猛钻，滑腻地疯狂顶着他的那一点，他被顶到尖叫不已，淫水狂流。

“啊……啊………啊呜呜……要来了………啊……啊……不要……嗯啊……不是……我要…………咿………快被哥哥肏射了……呜呜………受不了………哥哥快一点………要死了………哦………流了好多水………还是好痒…………要哥哥的……”

听着他淫乱不堪的叫床，本想慢慢享受的男人也按耐不住了，看他那急迫求贯穿的媚骚样，男人只恨不得立刻把他干死过去，免得留着这骚浪货祸害人间。

他狠力将宋旻浩的双腿掰得更开。  
“骚货，等着被我舔射。”  
说着他对着那湿成一片沼泽似的小洞，粗长舌头完全伸出来猛烈地抽插起来。

“嘤呀～～要射了………啊………啊………要……啊………啊………要来啦……” 宋旻浩昂着下巴，脑内白光一现，灭顶的快感突如其来。纤窄的小腰仍还疯狂挺动着，方便男人插入得更猛更深。

他被舔喷了，一股浊液撒出去打湿了男人的衣服，通红的阴茎颤抖着，好不容易才勉勉强强再射出来一股。他几乎快从男人身上跌下去。

他数不清这是他今天第几次射了，勾着男人脖子的双腿也松了下来，像一株垂了脑袋的小花一般了无生气。

男人搂住了他。这小骚蹄子是真的会勾人，身子骨也是真的娇弱。

“哥哥快来操我吧。” 宋旻浩虚弱地浅笑着，一边张大了湿哒哒的穴口，到腿根以下都遍布着密集的红痕。

男人看不下去他那妖精的样子，尽管脸色苍白成这副鬼样，还说着淫贱的下流话。  
他捏着他易碎的下巴，压抑着心中的不悦。“你看看你自己这副贱样，给多少男人爽过？还没被插舒服啊？我怀疑你他妈是不是天生缺爱。”

“哈哈是啊，我是。” 宋旻浩蹭了蹭他，握住了他那硬物。“所以你要弄疼我，越疼越好。”

男人拉下裤链，紫黑色的性器早已肿硬得不行。宋旻浩看着自己渴求已久的东西，啊真的好大啊好想要，想要得快死了。

他努力地掰着自己的双腿，扭动身子想坐上去，滴滴的娇弱哭吟可怜地颤抖着。“我…我受不了了……好想要……想被哥哥操坏掉……”

对方也再沉不住气。“是不是随便哪根鸡巴都能操你啊？你他妈是发情的母狗吗？”

“是啊……是谁都好……给我……给我啊……”

黑红的狰狞怪物噗地猛插进去，那贪得无厌的媚穴紧急收缩。  
“啊～唔……嗯……嗯………好爽，太大了，啊，啊嗯，要被操烂了，唔，啊，啊，好喜欢，好喜欢哥哥干我……啊嗯……”

他闭着眼嘤嘤哼哼着，在男人快速剧烈的耸动中抖得快散架了，完全撑不住身子，只靠男人一只手抓着他细弱的腰骨。

男人被他勾魂的媚肉绞得意乱神迷，像要被绞断一般，后穴收缩之猛之紧是他没意料到的。宋旻浩此时闭着眼睛憔悴的小脸更激起了他残暴的欲望，想不顾后果，狠狠干他，干到他呼吸停顿了才好。

屋里充斥着碰撞肉体的声音和一室的水声。

男人像一个永动机一样速度不低地持续猛干，宋旻浩哭叫得声音都哑了，可怕的快感飙升攀爬到不可救药的地步，快感可怕到他真正感受到了死亡。

他撕心地惊叫了一声。

微黄的液体入柱般大量喷涌了出来。身后的男人受视觉和后穴紧绞的刺激，也挺动了几下射了进去。撤出来时，大量的白浊和淫液像开了闸门般泄了出来。

fin


End file.
